


Soledad

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Hay ocasiones, en que romper una promesa se volverá imposible de resarcir, así tengas la eternidad de tu lado.





	Soledad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.
> 
> Este one shot es parte del evento diario del Drinny-Con 2018, organizado por la página de FB "Drinny All The Way".

Y yo te elegí;

En cien vidas,

En cien mundos,

En cualquier versión de la realidad,

Te encontré y

Yo te elegí.

Observando a su alrededor sucumbió, no había salvación para su alma, tenía que aceptar aquella oferta que le salvaría de terminar pudriéndose en el infierno, además, si había un plus extra es que tendría cien vidas, y todas con ella.

Asintió al hombre joven de cabellos color paja, que sonrió, desde que él era un niño, ese caballero lucia de la misma manera, la gente en la ciudad los llamaban monstruos, jamás caminaban las calles de día, siempre ocultos en lugares que a simple vista parecían tenebrosos, eso no le importaba.

El hombre hablo, de cómo sería el procedimiento de la conversión de un simple humano, a alguien que viviría cien vidas juntas, él se había metido en problemas con ellos, y nunca pensó que se desquitarían con esa hermosa chica de cabellos del fuego, la única, de todas las que había tenido, por quien realmente sentía algo real, a ella la había elegido, la quería para pasar el resto de sus días juntos, por eso, pensó que podría estafar a esos... Lo que fueran y salirse con la suya, ahora había una carta sobre la mesa, unirse a ellos para pagar sus deudas, y como aliciente, la tendría a ella, para muchas vidas juntos.

Sintió un ardor en su antebrazo, el hombre de cabellos color paja hizo lo mismo con su extremidad, juntó ambas sangres en una copa, y como bienvenida se la dio a beber, ni una sola gota tendría que perder o no haría efecto, una vez ingerido todo el líquido espeso, la herida en su brazo curó con éxito, sin cicatriz, sin nada.

La joven, que había estado sujetada mientras él hacía el primer paso del cambio, fue liberada, se observaron un momento, hasta que ese tipo la rodeo, él supuso que haría lo mismo con ella, pero no, se quedó de pie detrás de ella y después de susurrar algo en el oído de la pelirroja, rompió su cuello, con una sonrisa cruel.

Eso era, para que aprendiera la lección.

—M—

La alarma de un automóvil le hizo desviar la vista de un punto sin importancia, el tiempo había pasado, y como parte de la enseñanza, se le había dicho, que tenía cien oportunidades, en cada vida, él podía encontrarla de nuevo, nunca en un mismo lugar, así que había desperdiciado treinta, buscándola en distintos lugares, pero jamás la encontraba, ninguna era ni remotamente igual a ella, en físico o en espíritu, el gran amor de su vida había dejado ese mundo, dejándolo a él condenado a una sola y vacía existencia.

La sensación de volver a casa le ocasionó una extraña sensación, hacía treinta vidas desde que se había desaparecido de su natal Londres para comenzar su búsqueda de ella.

Era de noche, lo mejor de esos tiempos, es que la sobrepoblación humana sólo los beneficiaba más a ellos y a los demás ocultos, después de todo, se culparían entre ellos, sin ver lo que realmente ocurría, así eran los humanos, incapaces de ver más allá de sus propias narices.

Avanzó tranquilamente hasta toparse con una joven que salía de un bar, estaba sola, llorando y parecía tener mucha prisa por salir de ahí, la siguió tan discretamente como se pudo, giró las calles justo después que ella y no debió ser tan discreto, porque lo vio sobre su hombro y apresuró el paso.

Sonrió, sin duda le gustaba cazar a su presa.

Esperó un momento, dejando que tomara ventaja, y cuando la tuvo, se acercó a ella, la sangre con adrenalina era más deliciosa de lo que la normal lo era.

Se detuvo cuando el corazón de la joven se aceleró aún más a causa del terror, acababa de chocar con alguien, una mujer, para ser preciso.

—Me está persiguiendo, ayúdame –suplicó la mujer que huía de él.

Sonrió para sus adentros, ¿Qué sería de su estadía permanente sin un poco de cinismo en ella?

—Disculpa –habló, arrastrando las palabras – ¿ocurre algo?

—Al parecer, tienes un gusto en perseguir chicas solas y desprotegidas –contestó enérgica la otra chica, que seguía atendiendo a la joven asustada, sin observarlo.

—Vivo por este camino, lo siento si la asusté.

—Todos dicen lo mismo.

La mujer levantó la vista, dejándolo a él pegado en el suelo, ella le observó sorprendida, incrédula, él sonrió.

—Vaya, vaya, lo que el viento arrastra, la marea lo devuelve –soltó ella –Draco, Malfoy –fue un duro golpe encontrarla de nuevo, después de tantos sin verla, seguía siendo la más hermosa del mundo para él.

—Es que… ¿ustedes se conocen? –cuestionó la joven.

—Desafortunadamente, sí, lo hacemos.

—Yo no creo que sea desafortunado, para ser honestos.

—Puedes irte, no te preocupes, él ya no te seguirá.

Los pasos de la mujer comenzaron a alejarse, pero eso no significaba que eran menos apresurados, pero a Draco no le importaba más es mujer, sólo quien estaba de pie frente a él.

—Eres tú, Ginevra –avanzó un paso –sabes ¿sabes quién soy? ¿Me reconoces? –Sonrió feliz –de saber que regresarías en Londres…

—Regresar dices, es que yo jamás me he ido de aquí, Draco, reconocerte –se mofó –desearía con todo mi ser no hacerlo –escupió furiosas –un día me prometías amor eterno, y al siguiente, te dabas la vuelta, dejándome en el piso tirada llena de sensaciones nuevas, de gente que no conocía…

—Él te mató frente a mis ojos –murmuró.

—Hay dos maneras de hacer la conversión y lo sabes, y aun así jamás volviste por mí.

—Ellos me dijeron que estabas muerta, que no consumiste sangre antes de que te rompieran el cuello.

—Pues te mintieron.

—Dijeron que volvería a encontrarte en cada vida, y eso hice, te busqué en tantas… siempre lejos de aquí.

—Sí, bonito discurso –sonrió –pero no te creo nada.

—Nunca he dejado de amarte ¿sabes eso?

—Es una lástima que yo a ti sí.

La joven mujer pasó junto a él, así que la sujetó del brazo para evitar que se alejara de él.

—Este fue su plan desde el comienzo, no le gustó que fuese más listo que él, aun sabiéndolo todo, aun cuando yo no era algo más que un simple humano.

—Sí, ese fue su plan, y tú lo permitiste, yo en tu lugar, me habría llevado tu cadáver, tú, tú me dejaste ahí, tirada como si no valiera nada, Draco,

—Significas todo para mí, por favor, créeme.

—Creo que la inmortalidad es dura, cuando tienes que soportarla solo, y sin embargo, creo que ese es el mejor castigo que has de poder pagar.

La pelirroja se alejó de él, sin decirle nada más, con la última palabra ya dicha, sin importar nada, ni siquiera la misma inmortalidad, bastaría para que ella le perdonara.


End file.
